Freedom of Confinement
by Kitty Meow
Summary: As promised, I've finally written some form of writing after such a long time. Please RR, even though it is Pokémon. Just a lil oneshot story about how Pikachu came to hate humans.


****

Freedom of Confinement

I scorned them. I hated them with all my heart and soul. Who, you ask? The humans. Those pathetic creatures that dare to deem themselves our masters. There were Pokémon who innocently and expectantly awaited capture, while others like I, wise beyond the years of those who had not faced the cruel hand reality has dealt them, knew better. We did not fear the spherical prison as those ignorant humans believe, but we did despise the horrid confinement that was the prison's only offer. I was completely certain, without a trace of doubt, that I would never find myself within those suffocating walls. I was so certain that I had eventually left my guard down, guaranteeing the downfall of my peaceful solitude.

I was asleep, the harsh danger forgotten and abandoned in my slumberous state. My brief escape from a harsh existence was shattered by a thunderous call, a sound that I that shall be etched forever in my mind, until I pass from this world. The source of the sound was a monstrous rock snake, Onix, blindly following the orders of his "master", oblivious to the consequences. My elemental and physical attacks were harmless against his rock body, as harmless as a torrent of rain to a well protected home. Despite my efforts to withhold the freedom that I had suffered too much to achieve, I felt myself weakening, no longer able to defy the ones who desired to confine me. Through the dense cloud of pain, already overriding my actions, I was only able to watch helplessly as the prison-ball flew towards me with deliberate accuracy. 

When I regained consciousness, my hopes that this was simply a horrifying nightmare were carelessly dashed aside. I could feel the foreboding darkness, just beyond the range of my senses, beginning to consume my soul, eating at it like a starved demon. For an indefinite amount of time, I remained unmoving in a fatal position, hoping that the waves upon waves of fear and apprehension would pass me by. My injuries pained me to no ends, left untreated and carelessly ignored by the on who wished to be my master. I had no reason to live for my life of freedom now laid tattered and scarred before me, but I still stubbornly refused to die now. No, I must take my revenge slowly and painfully on those who had caused my torment.

I was rarely released from the prison-ball, either lapsed from remembrance or deemed so useless as to never be used. Even though I relished in the joy of being beyond the prison when I was released, however rarely that was, I stubbornly refused to obey the commands of he who had enslaved me. This choice proved to be unwise since each disobedience brought with it a swift and torturous punishment, becoming progressively acrimonious the more often I refused to comply. After many unsuccessful attempts to bend my will to his whim, I was abandoned and left to never be discovered or healed...

I cautiously sniffed the air around me, carefully considering my courses of action. The professor whom I despised, but grudgingly respected had entrusted me to the care of a piteous boy with little to no potential. He does, as I shall unwillingly admit, have an unbreakable determination that is admirable, but he remains weak nevertheless. I adamantly refused to believe that this sad excuse of a trainer was to be my "companion", as the professor had thoughtfully explained. The only advantage I had gained from this situation was the fact that I no longer remained within the prison-ball. I was contemplating the chances of escaping while he was preoccupied with a wild Pidgey, when I was knocked from my perch on the tree branch near where my "master" stood. Glancing about, I spotted the boy anxiously pointing his analyzing device in the direction of my attacker, a Spearow. In a robotic voice the device stated, "Spearow are known to be jealous of trained Pokémon." In a different situation I would have scoffed at such a ridiculous notion, for the truth could not be further away. Spearows are not overly jealous, they are simply highly territorial and will attack at so slight a provocation as being in a tree near their designated area. Seeing the Spearow preparing to attack, I instinctively let louse a devastating Thundershock attack. Battered and bruised, the Spearow called desperately for his flock, bringing upon the wrath of innumerable winged creatures .

Quickly, we (the boy and I) were running aimlessly from the angered birds. His steps sounded heavy on the simple dirt path as a blanket of forbidding black clouds covered the originally sunny day. Before I had realized it, we were pedaling frantically from the Spearow, grasping at the thin hope that we would somehow survive. Strange, I had now opted to refer to the boy and I as we instead of using separate titles. Desperation must bring about desperate thoughts. Ceasing my rambling, I noticed that the Spearow were still in hot pursuit, but a tail [1] away from attacking range. To my horror, the stronger flyers of the group had reached us, now furiously attacking the boy in their anger. They soon advanced to me as well and together we faced the merciless assault. Injured, I could barely remain conscious as my vision constantly flashed a spectrum of colors. The bike suddenly lurched forward and we were sprawled across the unyielding path. Faintly I heard the boy's, Ash's, voice frantically trying to convince me of some task, but it was difficult to grasp as each syllable brought about an agonizing pounding of my head. His purpose became clear, however, as a cursed prison-ball was pushed in my direction. Ash frenziedly attempted to persuade me into entering, firmly believing that it would protect me from the prying beaks. Ludicrous. Without waiting for my consent, he faced the Spearow, arms wide open and no trace of fear evident, yelling, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I'll be the greatest Pokémon Master! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!!" Enraged, the Spearow dived at him, viciously clawing, biting, and scratching at his vulnerable body. In a split second, I had made the decision that would forever change my life. Crackling power hummed in the air, the familiar element rushing through my body. In a sudden blast, the electrical energy was released towards the flock and though not causing them to faint, damaging and frightening them enough to make a hasty retreat. Exhausted, together we sank to the ground, both wondrously satisfied at our accomplishment. With the danger no longer looming above us, I was able to fully realize his sacrifice, one that he had made willingly to keep me safe, me who had not complied with a word he said. Softly, so I had barely heard it, he proudly whispered, "We did it." To me those words held a world of meaning, meanings that I would not have understood were they said before. My mind now began to open, shrugging off the thick veil of prejudice I had lived with my whole life.

The dazzling sun overpowered the ominous black clouds as the bird considered legend flew majestically through the dauntless blue sky above. I remembered a legend once told when I was but a Pichu, of how this bird, Ho-oh, was so rare that when seen symbolized hope and miracles. Perhaps, I thought, perhaps this was to be my new beginning, one where I could now clearly see [2]...

+~~~~+

Owari

+~~~~+

[1] Pikachu refers to tail as a form of measurement, very like how humans use feet (as measurement).

[2] When Pikachu means that it can clearly see, it means that it would no longer see humans in quite a hateful manner as it had been before.

[3] I know that there is not a three placed as explanation in the story, but I just wanted to point out that Pikachu's gender is unknown, so I did not specifically call it a he or she.

+~~~~+

Author's Note: I know, I know, you're all wondering why I turn up such crap after having such a long time to develop great stories and such. Well, this is actually just a short little story to keep the vultures (people who complain about me never turning up a new chapter/story) happy while I work on the real story, "I'll Be With You Forever". Okay, so maybe it isn't quite what you expected, but I wanted to do a story from a first person (or in this case, Pokémon) point of view. Yes, I know, it's Pokémon, the horrible, dreaded, and pointless television show and game, but please don't flame me just because of that. I'll be happy to except all flames if you just read it. So far, I have a flame-free review record which I'd really like to keep, so if you wanna flame me, please just e-mail 'em to me and not put a review about it how much Pokémon sucks etc. Oh well, please review positively anyway, even if you secretly thinks it sucks _!!!!


End file.
